Alternate Universe Adventure
by DimensionalJumper223
Summary: Book One of the Rewritten Crossed Dimensions Chronicles.


A/n: This is something I had in my mind that wouldn't leave me alone until I got it published.

Prologue: And Then They Were Bored

By Needles626

It was a shining bright day on Kauai and since the Leroy's were locked up and Gantu turned good, things have been quiet. Every now and then Stitch went on Patrol with Gantu in the BRB 9000, causing Lilo to play quietly in town. He is home a lot more than he was when he was a full time captain, but Lilo still got lonely.

It was a particularly warm day that Lilo decided to go for a walk. Stitch was having one of his off-days and, as Lilo walked in, was finishing his bowl of Mac and Cheese by eating the bowl.

"Hey Stitch, wanna go for a walk today?" she asked. Stitch looked over from the last piece of bowl and grinned.

"Ih! Meega naga see Lilo enough!" he said and hopped down from his perch on the couch. The two walked outside and checked the skies from the porch. It was warm with a slight breeze and the chattering of birds could be heard.

"Nice day eh Stitch?" she asked. Stitch nodded vigorously.

"Ih, ih! Bootifa!" he agreed and they walked down the steps, looking around. They headed off down the dirt road to the cement pavement and decided what to do.

"What do you want to do first?" She asked, looking at her furry friend. He tapped his foot and placed his finger to his jaw as he pondered.

"Meega want to check on cousins. Meega naga seen them in while" he said. Lilo groaned slightly.

"I'll have to go back and get the clipboard. Wait here" she said and ran up the dirt road back to the house. She barged through the door and as she passed the kitchen met Nani.

"Lilo? Have you seen my bowls? They've gone missing" she asked, looking through the cupboards.

"No Nani. Me and Stitch are going to check on the cousins" Lilo replied and hurried to the lift, taking it up to the dome where her clipboard was. She found it on the chest of drawers. Meeting back with Stitch she looked at the first name on the list.

"Okay, 007. Looks like we're going to visit Myrtle" Lilo said. Stitch retched.

"Bleagh! Myrtle Icky!" he said. Lilo giggled.

"Stitch, be nice. Myrtle is part of our Ohana now" she scolded playfully. Stitch stuck his tongue out and the two friends headed down the street to Myrtle's house. They didn't have to go far though, half way there they found Myrtle and her posse walking down the sidewalk with Gigi, experiment 007.

"Aloha Myrtle" Lilo greeted. Myrtle looked up and actually smiled.

"Hey Lilo. Come to check on Gigi?" she asked. Lilo nodded. Gigi looked up.

"Hello Lilo, how are you?" she asked. Myrtle and her friends flinched at the 'dog' talking. Apparently they still weren't used to the idea of Gigi being a talking genetic experiment.

"I'm well, I hope you are coping with, you know, your whole dog cover blown" Lilo said. Gigi shrugged and wiggled her head, effectively adjusting her bow.

"Eh, it wasn't very good anyway. I was suspecting Myrtle might be figuring my ruse out after she caught me using a phone…. Yeah, that was uncomfortable for both of us" she said. Lilo and Stitch laughed while Myrtle, Teresa, Yuki and Elena chuckled nervously.

"Well, we'd better be off. We have to check on some of the other experiments. Bye Myrtle!" Lilo said.

"Bye Lilo, later Stitch" and with that Myrtle, her posse and Gigi were gone. Lilo and Stitch walked down the street checking the next experiment on their list.

"Carmine is next. She's at the ice cream shop" Lilo announced.

"Ih, Ih! Ice cream!" Stitch exclaimed, clearly excited. Lilo rolled her eyes and lead the way down the street. They entered the shop to find it only half busy. At the front of the shop was Fudgy (A brown fudge like experiment), Carmine (A leaner version of Fudgy with a lighter brown body) and Dupe (A yellow experiment with a spiral antenna on his head) at the counter. A large overweight man with tan lines, a green hat and sunglasses ordered a chocolate chip mint ice cream.

Fudgy saluted and scooped up some mint icecream and shot a few choc chips at the cone. He then passed it to Dupe who duplicated it. He handed the ice cream to the man and took the money he offered. Lilo and Stitch walked up and accidentally bumped into him, causing the ice cream to fall off the cone.

"Sorry!" Stitch said and headed to the counter with Lilo.

**-Hi Cousins! Are you happy?-** asked Stitch in Turin. Fudgy, Carmine and Dupe looked over.

**-Oh, Hey Stitch. Business is good-** Carmine said, smiling down at him. Lilo noticed Dupe.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be with Slushy at the frozen ice stall?" she asked. Dupe nodded.

"Ih! Meega helping here to make more money" he said and handed the second ice cream to the large man. The man smiled and walked outside where he went to have lick of his long awaited ice cream.

Stitch's ears pricked to the left and he gasped.

"GET DOWN!" He yelled, using a phrase he heard on TV. A second later there was a deep boom. Lilo leaped to the ground and covered her head with her arms as the windows at the front exploded. Lilo screamed and felt her body move as the entire island shook. She shuddered as she felt the glass from the window sprinkle across her. After a second the shock dissipated and Lilo looked up. The front of the shop was wrecked. The windows were smashed, the wallpaper was peeling and several chairs were lying on their sides. The man with the ice cream still had his cone though.

**THUMP**!

A figure smacked into the man and his ice cream fell off his cone. The man looked to the ground in a depressed manner and walked off. The figure entered the shop in a hurry.

"Cousin?" Stitch asked. Sparky panted slightly.

"Youga have to see this!" he announced and ran out the door. Lilo looked at Stitch and shrugged, following the yellow dragon-like alien. She found it a bit difficult, due to the whole Sparky-Being-Able-To-Fly thing.

After several minutes they arrived at the site where Jumba and Pleakley's ship was. Next to the sparkling red ship was a faded wreck. It appeared to be the same model as Jumba's ship, but looked very old.

"Where did that come from?" Pleakley asked, who was standing nearby staring at the new arrival.

"Do you think it was what caused that boom?" asked Lilo, ignoring Pleakley.

"Meega naga nota Lilo" Stitch replied, shrugging. Suddenly, as if some force had taken him over, Sparky shot forward and flew through a tear in the side.

"COUSIN!" Stitch yelled and ran after him. Lilo and Pleakley followed after the two experiments. Inside Lilo noticed it looked a lot like Jumba's ship, only very old. There were hanging cobwebs, bugs scuttling in the corners and extremely dusty benches. On one of the counters was a strange pulsating orb. It was encased in what appeared to be a metal experiment capture pod, but the front appeared to have aged away into dust.

"Shiny…." Sparky, who was standing at the counter, muttered and reached out. Stitch spotted a spark of electricity on his paw and gasped.

"Cousin! Naga!" he jumped forward and pushed Sparky away, but got shocked and bumped the counter, causing the pod to rock. Lilo, Stitch and Sparky watched with bated breath as it rocked back and forth, back and forth, until finally…

**Dunk**.

It fell on its side and Lilo closed her eyes, expecting a boom. After a second of nothing, she opened her eyes.

"What's happening? Is everyone Okay?" yelled a voice. Pleakley charged in and effectively ran into the doorframe, shaking a cobweb free. Said cobweb floated over to the orb, and touched the top of it lightly.

"It's only a cobwe…"

**BOOOOOOM!**

Lilo screamed as the second explosion of the day rocked through the air. She felt as though this one was slowly pulling her apart bit by bit. Very painfully at that. With a scream of pain, she passed out, the last thing she saw being double.


End file.
